Michael Steele
Michael Steele is the former Lieutenant Governor of Maryland and current chairman of the Republican National Convention. He was nailed on the January 23, 2007 edition of The Colbert Report (his Bump took a while). MC Steele's Friends Not only does MC rick the Brooks Brothers suits, he also rocks friends. Some of MC Steele's best friends are: * The Greatest President Ever * Alan Keyes * Trent Lott * Obama? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ww0EPKAZy-c&feature=related *RNC (thanks to Steele no one can accuse the RNC of being racist now that they have a black friend] He and Rush Limbaugh are best pals. Even good friends argue now and again. Leadership * As a young man, he took on the responsibility of being the sole breadwinner for his entire family even making sure his younger half-sister Monica wouldn't have to rely on boxer/rapists for alimonyhttp://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-dyn/content/story/2009/02/08/ST2009020802035.html. * MC was elected as the head of the Republican National Committee on January 30, 2009 for a two-year term. He is living proof that the Republican Party welcomes good darkies black membership and that, come 2012, anyone who doesn't vote Republican is a racist. * Liberal bigots like John Stewart would have you believe that Steele an unqualified token who is attempting to steal Lando Calrissian's mustachio look.http://www.hulu.com/watch/55362/the-daily-show-with-jon-stewart-thu-jan-29-2009#s-p1-so-i0 * The GOP admires and respects Mr. Steele so much for his leadership abilities that, this year, they might finally invite him to the Christmas Party. At least, they would love to, but there are already so many people coming and there's no more room on the guest list. They're sure he understands. Michael Steele and his Uncle Tom Complex fight against Reverse Racism Michael Steele is doing God's work by fighting against the mooslim agenda to bring racism back to America! After the hard work of the Republican Party to eliminate such an insidious disease! Well, Steele wont allow that to happen! Retirement Michael Steele is to be retired soon, he is very glad to pass the chairmanship to a white man Real American that would help us fight the communist government. Michael Steele has expressed interest on seeing more of his family and his pet dog. =Michael Steele: King of Tea Bagging= Recently Michael Steele declared himself King of Tea Baggers and the Tea Party is ready to crown him Supreme Commander of Tea this is a lie, of course. The Tea Party is not ready to have a mooslim president, let alone a black monarch Michael Steele as leader of the Tea Party unless he is elected first, rules are rules. See Also * Yo! Help MC Steele Urbanize Da GOPizzle‎ *Do black people have souls? *Allen West External Tubes * Everything Americans Need To Know About MC Steele * Michael Steele does not trust those "black folks" *Michael Steele wins argument! *Michael Steele: We Have The Best Health Care in The World! *Michael Steele to eliminate Medicare Protect Medicare Privatize Medicare reduce Medicare do something about Medicare *Michael Steele helps victim of Socialized Medicine *Michael Steele declares Obama to be an insensitive Jerk! *Michael Steele to protect white people from reverse racism *Michael Steele applauds scorns ACORN *Michael Steele promises to hunt down terrorist moderates *Black Man become comedian *un-american traitor black man refuses to take purity test *Michale Steele: Why Global Warming Isnt Real. I dont Understand it Therefore it is Not Real *Michael Steele is Da Man! *Michael Steele's name makes into The Dictionary! *Michael Steele brings the bling *Michael Steele declares 2010 a bad year for GOP Some black dude to be fired soon *Michael Steele's meagerly salary *Michael Steele uncovers Racist Threat within Party! Local Black man gone crazy *Michael Steele may decide to spend more time with his family. Meanwhile, Socialist Reign of Terror will last eight years *Michael Steele embraces the wonders of Free Market run Political Party *Michael Steele to bling his ride! *Everybody Liburals hates Michael *Michael Steele remembers The Greatest President Ever *Michael Steele: Thurgood Marshall is worst than Malcolm X! *GOP suspects hippie infiltrated the highest GOP rank *Michael Steele gets tenure! *Michael Steele discovers magical money *Michael Steele asking Real Americans Allies for help *Michael Steele and his Cool Interns! *Michael Steele to meet foreign dignitaries to support the Republican Party *Another Michael Steele's fan to spend more time with his family *Michael's BFF to spend more time with other friends